schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeke Jäger
'Zeke Jäger '(ジーク・イェーガー Jīku Yēgā), bekannt als der 'Tiertitan '(獣の巨人 Kemono no Kyojin), ist der Hauptantagonist im Manga ''Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan ''und der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er ist der ältere Halbbruder von Eren Jäger und der Anführer der Krieger von Marley, die geschickt wurden um die Koordinate zu finden. Nach einem schicksalshaften Kampf in Shiganshina, welchen die Krieger verlieren, werden Zeke, Reiner und Pieck in die Flucht geschlagen und kehren nach Marley zurück. Während Zeke Marley scheinbar weiterhin loyal dient, bildet er heimlich aber ein Netzwerk fanatisch loyaler Agenten, die für ihn Kontakte nach Paradis knöpfen. Dort will er Kontakt mit Eren aufnehmen, doch sein wahres Ziel ist es bereits seit seiner Kindheit, die Kraft des Urtitanen zu nutzen um die Rasse der Eldia - und somit auch die Titanen - unwiderruflich auszulöschen um so die Welt vor ihnen zu bewahren. Er wird im Japanischen von Takehito Koyasu gesprochen, der auch die japanische Version von Dio Brando synchronisierte. Überblick Vergangenheit Zeke wurde als Sohn von Grisha und Dina Jäger in Marley geboren. Da sie einer Minderheit, der Eldia-Rasse, angehörten, die überall auf der Welt verachtet und misshandelt wird, lebte die Familie in einem Eldia-Ghetto in der Marley-Stadt Rebellio. Dort erfuhr Zeke tagtäglich Verachtung der Bevölkerung von Marley. Während Zekes Eltern stolze Eldia waren und insgeheim Mitglieder einer Widerstandsgruppe waren, vernachlässigten sie dadurch ihren Sohn, so dass Zeke ein sehr einsamer Junge war. All diese einschneidenden Erlebnisse - gepaart mit Marleys Anti-Eldia-Propaganda - führte dazu, dass Zeke langsam begann, seine eigene Rasse zu verachten. Im Zuge der Pläne seiner Eltern trat Zeke schon als Kind dem Marley-Militär bei, da diese im Zuge des "Krieger-Programms" Eldia-Kindersoldaten rekrutierten um den loyalsten und fähigsten dieser Kindersoldaten einen der Titanen Marleys anzuvertrauen. Da Eldia als einzige Rasse das Potential haben, zu Titanen zu werden, muss Marley auf loyale Eldia zurückgreifen um die Macht der Titanen zu verwenden. Während des Trainings freundete Zeke sich mit Tom Xaver, dem aktuellen Träger des Tiertitanen, an, der sich als einzige Person wahrlich für Zeke interessierte und schnell zu einer Art Vaterfigur für Zeke wurde. Als Zeke erkannte, dass Xaver seine nihilistische Weltsicht teilte, schmiedeten die beiden einen Plan. Um das Joch der Titanen ein für alle Male zu beenden, sollte Zeke einen Weg finden, den mächtigen Urtitanen zu lokalisieren und seine Kraft und Macht über alle Eldia zu nutzen, um sämtliche Eldia zu sterilisieren und so zum langsamen Aussterben zu verdammen. Als Marleys Militär kurz davor war, Grishas und Dinas Verbindung zum Widerstand aufzudecken und Zekes Warnungen von seinen Eltern ignoriert wurde, verriet Zeke seine Eltern selbst ans Militär, da so wenigstens er so selbst verschont werden konnte. Grisha und Dina wurden auf die Insel Paradis gebracht - auf der eine Gruppe Eldia ohne Wissen um die Außenwelt lebt und unter dem Joch der Titanen leidet - und dort laut Zekes bestem Wissen beide in Titanen verwandelt und zu einer ewigen Existenz des Leids verdammt. Zeke, der aufgrund seiner Loyalität gegenüber Marleys schließlich auserwählt wurde, den Tiertitanen zu erben, wurde im Zuge dieses Prozesses in einen gewöhnlichen Titanen verwandelt wurde und musste seinen Mentor Xaver verschlingen um dessen Kräfte zu erben. Als Tiertitan diente er Marley in diversen Kriegen, knüpfte dabei aber heimlich eigene Kontakte und bildete so ein Netzwerk loyaler und ergebener Handlanger - vereint in ihrem Hass auf Marley. Zeit auf Paradis Nachdem vier Krieger Marleys - Reiner Braun, Berthold Fubar, Annie Leonhardt und Marcel Galliard - nach Paradis gesandt wurden um dort den Urtitanen für Marley zurückzuerobern, hört man in Marley fünf Jahre lang nichts mehr von ihnen. Daraufhin wird Zeke gemeinsam mit Pieck, der Trägerin des Karrentitanen, nach Paradis geschickt um nachzusehen, was geschehen ist. Zeke, der aufgrund seines königlichen Bluts, welches er durch seine Mutter besitzt, Eldia mit seiner Rückenmarksflüssigkeit injizieren und sie dann per Schrei in Titanen verwandeln und befehligen kann, lässt das Dorf Ragako im Territorium der Mauern mit einem Gas vergasen, dass aus seiner Rückenmarksflüssigkeit gewonnen ist. Per Schrei verwandelt er die Bewohner Ragakos in Titan und schickt sie in Richtung der inneren Mauer-Territorien. Auf dem Weg gerät Zeke als Tiertitan zudem an Mike Zacharius, den zweit-stärksten Soldaten von Paradis, den er von seinen Titanen töten lässt. Zeke kehrt schließlich nach Shiganshina - eine verlassene Siedlung im äußersten Bezirk der Mauern zurück. Shiganshina und alle anderen Territorien der äußersten Mauer von Paradis, Mauer Maria, sind verlassen seit Berthold und Reiner vor fünf Jahren das äußerste Mauertor von Shiganshina zerstörten und es den Titanen so ermöglichten, in das Territorium von Mauer Maria durchzudringen. In Shiganshina wird Zeke schließlich auch von Reiner und Berthold aufgesucht - Annie ist verschollen und Marcel ist bereits unmittelbar nach ihrer Ankunft auf Paradis ums Leben gekommen. Von Reiner und Berthold erfährt der geschockte Zeke, dass diese den Urtitanen lokalisiert haben. Er ist mit dem attackierenden Titanen verschmolzen, der von niemand anderem als Eren Jäger getragen wird. Als Zeke fragt, ob Reiner und Berthold etwas über den Vater dieses Eren Jägers wissen und erfährt, dass dieser wohl Arzt war und seit Jahren verschwunden ist, erkennt Zeke, dass sein Vater sein Exil überlebt haben muss und auf Paradis ein neues Leben begonnen haben muss. Zeke geht zudem davon aus, dass auch Eren unter den Taten ihres gemeinsamen Vaters leiden muss und vermutlich von diesem indoktriniert wurde. Während es nach wie vor das Ziel ist, den Urtitanen zu erhalten, will Zeke nun auch Kontakt zu seinem Bruder knöpfen. Da die Jägers vor Reiners und Bertholds Angriff in Shiganshina lebten, geht Zeke davon aus, dass in ihrem ehemaligen Haus Wissen über den wahren Zustand der Welt verstärkt ist und der Aufklärungstrupp von Paradis, dem Eren angehört und der es sich zum Ziel gemacht hat, das Geheimnis um die Außenwelt und die Titanen zu lösen, irgendwann in Shiganshina ankommen wird. Daher legen sich Zeke, Reiner, Berthold und Pieck in Shiganshina auf die Lauer um die Ankunft des Aufklärungstrupps abzuwarten. Dieser taucht einen Monat später tatsächlich auf um das Loch in der Mauer zu schließen und Mauer Maria zurückzuerobern, sowie den Keller des Jäger-Hauses zu erreichen. Als der Aufklärungstrupp das äußere Tor von Mauer Maria versiegelt hat, schlagen Zeke und die Marley-Krieger zu. Während Reiner sich in Shiganshina verwandelt und den Aufklärungstrupp konfrontiert, verwandelt Zeke sich im Territorium von Mauer Maria und schneidet dem Aufklärungstrupp somit dem Rückweg ab. Mit sich verwandelt Zeke auch per Schrei dutzende zuvor gefangene Eldia, die so zu gewöhnlichen Titanen bilden und einen Käfig für den Aufklärungstrupp bilden. Während der Aufklärungstrupp gegen den gepanzerten Titanen kämpft, beginnt Zeke, Felsbrocken als Projektile auf jene Soldaten des Aufklärungstrupps zu schleudern, die vor der Mauer die Pferde bewachen. Zeke kann den Trupp so merklich dezimieren. Nachdem Reiner in Shiganshina besiegt wurde, packt Zeke ein Fass, in dem sich Berthold in Menschenform befindet. Er schleudert das Fass in den Himmel über Shiganshina, so dass Berthold sich in der Luft in den kolossalen Titanen verwandeln und verheerenden Schaden innerhalb Shiganshinas verursachen kann. Derweil hat Erwin Smith, der Kommandant des Aufklärungstrupps, erkannt, dass es nur einen Weg gibt, den Tiertitanen aufzuhalten. Er führt die verblienenen Soldaten des Aufklärungstrupps in einem Selbstmordritt gegen den Tiertitanen, während Captain Levi sich heimlich seitlich an den Tiertitanen anschleicht. Dies gelingt und Zeke, der vom Angriff des Aufklärungstrupps abgelenkt wird, bekommt nicht mit wie Levi sich ihm nähert. Zwar fallen sämtliche Angreifer - ausgenommen eines einzelnen Soldaten - Zekes Projektilen zum Opfer, doch dann hat Levi Zeke erreicht und kann ihn mühelos besiegen und aus seinem Titanen hacken. Bevor er Zeke töten kann, wird dieser jedoch von Piecks Titanenform gerettet. Die beiden wollen nun auch ihre anderen beiden besiegten Kameraden retten und obwohl ihnen dies bei Reiner gelingt, müssen sie Berthold zurücklassen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit kann Zeke Eren Jäger kurz ansprechen und verspricht kryptisch, dass er ihn eines Tages "retten" wird. Verschwörung mit Eren Zurück in Marley werden Zeke und die anderen Krieger sofort in einen Krieg Marleys mit einem Bündnis feindlicher Nationen eingespannt und sind vier Jahre in diverse Kämpfe dieses Krieges verwickelt. Zeitgleich schickt Zeke aber heimlich seine loyalen Handlanger nach Paradis. Dort geben sie sich als Anti-Marley-Freiwillige aus und unterbreiten den Eldia von Paradis Zekes Angebot: Zeke möchte im Austausch für freies Geleit nach Paradis und ein Treffen mit Eren den Bewohnern von Paradis ermöglichen, gesellschaftliche, technische und industrielle Fortschritte zu machen. Nach kurzer Debatte wird auf Zekes Angebot eingegangen und Zekes Handlanger, angeführt von Yelena, geben ihr Bestes, Paradis technische Innovationen vorzustellen, damit Paradis im Vergleich zu anderen Nationen nicht länger das Nachsehen hat. Nach ursprünglichem Misstrauen normalisiert sich die Beziehung zwischen den Freiwilligen und dem Militär von Paradis schließlich. Allerdings ist genau diese Normalisierung, was Zeke herbeigesehnt hat. Gemäß Zekes Befehlen knüpft Yelena heimlich Kontakte zu Eren und teilt ihm einige Dinge mit, die dazu führen, dass Eren sich bereitzuerklären scheint, Zekes Pläne zu unterstützen. Mit einigen loyalen Soldaten, die glauben, dass Erens Stärke der einzige Weg ist, Paradis vor dem Feind zu schützen, arbeitet Eren fortan mit den Anti-Marley-Freiwilligen zusammen; das Bündis hat den Ursprung der Jägeristen-Fraktion zur Folge. Die Jägeristen beginnen nun, heimlich das Militär von Paradis zu unterwandern und hochrangigen Militärführern Wein einzuflößen, den Yelena damals aus Marley mitgebracht hat und der Zekes Rückenmarksflüssigkeit enthält, was bedeutet, dass Zeke jene, die den Wein getrunken haben, per Schrei in Titanen verwandeln könnte. Dies hat zur Folge, dass die Jägeristen - ohne dass irgendjemand davon weiß - das Potential haben, in einem Putsch die Kontrolle über Paradis zu übernehmen. Da Zekes Lebenszeit sich aufgrund des Fluchs von Ymir - jeder Titanenwandler hat nach nach dem Erhalt seines Titanen nur 13 Jahre zu leben - dem Ende zuneigt, beschließt Eren, Marley zu infiltrieren und Zeke dort persönlich zu treffen. Verrat von Marley In der Zwischenzeit neigt sich auch Marleys Krieg dem Ende zu. Die Soldaten Marleys - inklusive der neuen Krieger-Rekruten, die die Titanen der aktuellen Krieger-Generation erben soll - stürmen daher die letzte verbliebene Basis der Feinde, die Festung Slava. Während der Großteil der Armee vom Boden aus angreift, werden Zeke und Reiner per Luftschiff über das Fort gebracht. An Bord befinden sich dutzende gefangene Eldia, denen Zekes Rückenmarksflüssigkeit eingeflößt wurde. Die Eldia werden von Bord geworfen und fungieren als Bombardement, als Zeke sie noch in der Luft per Schrei in Titanen verwandelt, die auf das Fort herabkrachen. Auch Zeke und Reiner springen ab und können als Tiertitan und gepanzerter Titan erfolgreich das Fort erobern. Allerdings wird der gepanzerte Titan von der Anti-Titanen-Artillerie zu Fall gebracht, so dass die Nationen der Welt erkennen, dass die Ära der Titanen sich dem Ende zuneigt. Zurück in Marley beharrt Zeke in Treffen mit der militärischen Führung des Landes daher darauf, dass Marley erneut Paradis angreifen sollte um den Urtitanen zurückzuerobern und so Stärke zu erweisen. Er schlägt vor, die Nationen der Welt in einem Angriff auf Paradis zu vereinen und zu diesem Zweck mit der einflussreichen Tybur-Familie zu kooperieren, die zwar aus Eldia besteht, in Marley aber Sonderrechte hat und Kontakte in diverse Nationen besitzt. Tatsächlich wird auf Zekes Vorschlag eingegangen und es wird ein Festival in Rebellio organisiert, in das Würdenträger aus der ganzen Welt eingeladen werden um Willy Tyburs Worten zu lauschen. Während die Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, trifft Zeke sich mit Eren und ist gerührt darüber als dieser offenbart, dass er Zekes Meinung teilt, dass die Welt besser dran wäre, wenn die Eldia nicht existieren würden. Die beiden planen nun, nach Paradis zurückzukehren und dort ihre Pläne umzusetzen und wollen zu diesem Zweck einen Angriff auf das Festival planen und gleichzeitig den Aufklärungstrupp von Paradis zwingen, sie zu unterstützen, da Eren sonst in Gefahr wäre und Paradis den Urtitanen verlieren könnte. Am Tag des Festivals setzen die Jäger-Brüder ihren Plan in die Tat um. Während Willy Tyburs Rede verlässt Zeke unter einem Vorwand den Platz und verlässt die Region. Yelena, als Soldatin verkleidet, lockt Pieck und Galliard - die anderen Titanenwandler Marleys - in eine Falle, während Reiner und Falco Grice - letzterer ist einer der Krieger-Rekruten - von Eren konfrontiert werden. Als Eren sich in den attackierenden Titanen verwandelt und beginnt, das Festival anzugreifen und Marleys Militärführer abzuschlachten, bricht Chaos aus. Auch der Aufklärungstrupp erscheint und greift an. Pieck und Galliard können sich befreien und werfen sich in den Kampf, als Zeke plötzlich als Tiertitan zurückkehrt und vorgibt, den Angriff gegen die Invasoren anführen zu wollen. Allerdings verfehlt er im folgenden Kampf absichtlich jeden Feind, den er angreift, und wird gemäß des Plans von Levi zu Fall gebracht. Levi schneidet den Nacken des Tiertitanen auf und wirft eine Granate herein, so dass es für Marley wirkt, als wäre Zeke getötet worden. Rückkehr nach Paradis Tatsächlich wurde Zeke aber von Levi aus dem Tiertitanen geborgen und hat seinen Tod vorgetäuscht. Als das Luftschiff erscheint, mit dem der Aufklärungstrupp zurück nach Paradis fliehen will, wird Zeke von Levi an Bord gebracht. Auch die anderen Soldaten schaffen es zurück an Bord, allerdings konnten sich auch Falco und Gabi Braun - Reiners Cousine und eine weitere Krieger-Rekrutin - an Bord schmuggeln und werden entdeckt. Beide sind geschockt, als sie erkennen, dass Zeke noch am Leben ist und Teil des Angriffs auf ihre Heimat war. In Paradis angekommen wird Zeke vom Aufklärungstrupp gefangen genommen und auch Eren wird wegen seines Angriffs auf Marley eingesperrt. Zeke wird von Levi und einigen dutzenden Soldaten in den Baumriesenwald auf Paradis gebracht, da es dort keinerlei Projektile gibt und Zeke - sollte er sich in den Tiertitanen verwandeln - wenig Bewegungsspielraum hätte. Während der Aufklärungstrupp noch versucht, herauszufinden, welche Gründe Eren für seine monströsen Taten hatte, kooperiert Zeke scheinbar völlig. Er berichtet Levi unter anderem, wie er die Bewohner von Ragako vergaste und streut dabei die Lüge ein, dass jene, die seine Rückenmarksflüssigkeit konsumieren, in eine Art Koma verfallen, bis sie durch Zekes Schrei transformiert werden. Durch diese Geschichte ahnen die Soldaten, die Zeke bewachen, nicht, dass der Wein, den sie trinken, ebenfalls Rückenmarksflüssigkeit enthält, da die von Zeke beschriebenen Symptome nicht eintreten. Während Zekes einmonatiger Gefangenschaft übernehmen die Jägeristen durch einen Putsch die Kontrolle über Paradis und Eren bricht aus dem Gefängnis aus und unterwirft das Militär. Zeke weiß nun, dass der Moment zur Flucht gekommen ist. Mit einem Schrei verwandelt er all seine Kerkermeister in Titanen und hetzt sie auf Levi. Dieser ist gezwungen, seine ehemaligen Kameraden zu bekämpfen und zu töten. Zeke will sich nun von einem seiner Titanen davontragen lassen um Eren zu treffen, doch Levi kann alle Titanen besiegen und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Zeke verwandelt sich in den Tiertitanen um Levi zu bekämpfen, doch Levi kann ihn mühelos besiegen und ihn mit Donnerspeeren aus seinem Titanenkörper fetzen. Noch während Zekes Körper sich heilt, rammt Levi einen weiteren Donnerspeer in Zekes Torso und bindet den Zünder um Zekes Hals, so dass er explodieren würde, falls Zeke sich bewegen sollte. Dabei unterschätzt Levi allerdings Zekes Entschlossenheit und Verzweiflung und Zeke aktiviert den Zünder, als Levi direkt neben ihm steht und löst so die Explosion des Donnerspeers aus. Während Levi schwer verletzt fortgeschleudert wird, wird Zeke in Stücke gerissen und stirbt an seinen Wunden. Allerdings ist er nicht entgültig tot, denn sein Bewusstsein manifestiert sich in einer Visualisierung der Pfade, die alle Eldia mit dem Urtitanen verknüpfen. Dort wird sein Körper von einem mysteriösen Mädchen mit Sand neugeformt, während seine Leiche in der Realität von einem Titanen gepackt und in dessen aufgerissenen Bauch gestopft wird. Dadurch kann Zeke tatsächlich wiederbelebt werden und als Flocke und einige Jägeristen erscheinen um ihn zu Eren zu eskortieren, tritt Zeke ihnen als neugeborener und unverletzter Mann entgegen, der entschlossen behauptet, dass alle, die ihnen im Weg standen, eliminiert wurden. Mit den Jägeristen macht Zeke sich auf den Weg nach Shiganshina, wo er sich mit Eren treffen sollte. Dort angekommen muss er allerdings erkennen, dass Marley einen Racheangriff gestartet hat und Shiganshina ein Schlachtfeld ist, in dem Eren gerade als Titan gegen die verbliebenen Titanenwandler Marleys kämpft. Gerade als er Reiner zu unterliegen droht, schreitet Zeke ein und schleudert als Tiertitan ein Stück der Mauer auf Reiner um Eren so zu retten. Allerdings wird er im Verlauf des entbrennenden Gefechts von Piecks Karrentitan, auf dessen Rücken ein riesiges Geschütz montiert ist, von der Mauer geschossen und stürzt verletzt in den Distrikt. Dort muss er kurz darauf geschockt mitansehen, wie Eren, der versucht, ihn zu erreichen, von einem gezielten Schuss Gabis enthauptet wird. Persönlichkeit Zekes gesamte Weltsicht ist von Schuld und Selbsthass geprägt. Seit seiner frühsten Kindheit fühlt er - da er Zeuge dessen wurde, wie sehr die Menschheit die Eldia verachtet - einen Hass auf seine eigene Rasse. Dieser Hass wurde auch dadurch verstärkt, dass seine Eltern völlig in dem Versuch aufgingen, die Eldia wieder zu alter Stärke zu bringen und dabei ihren Sohn völlig vernachlässigten, bis sie ihn schließlich sogar für diese Zwecke nutzen wollten und ihn dazu brachten, als Kind dem Militär Marleys beizutreten. Seine Großeltern hingegen, die sich wahrlich um Zeke kümmerten und sorgten, waren von Marleys Lehren indoktriniert und förderten daher Zekes Glauben, dass die Eldia Teufel und Dämonen seien und daher verdienten, was ihnen angetan wurde. In seinem verzweifelten Wunsch, seinen Eltern zu gefallen, tat Zeke dies, war aber - da er persönlich keinerlei Interesse oder Vergnügen an Militärdienst und Krieg hatte - kein herausragender Soldat und allen war klar, dass Zeke insgeheim litt. Sein Vorgesetzter, Kommandant Magath bemerkte es und auch Zekes Großeltern erkannten, dass ihr Enkel keinerlei Vergnügen hatte und seine Eltern vermisste. Grisha und Dina waren jedoch viel zu sehr in ihrer Widerstandsgruppe involviert, als dass sie etwas davon mitbekommen hätten. Seine erste wahre Vaterfigur erfuhr Zeke daher in Tom Xaver, dem Träger des Tiertitanen, der ihm als Mentor diente und seine Interessen förderte. Unter Xaver blühte Zeke auf und als er herausfand, dass Xaver Zekes nihilistische Sicht auf die Eldia teilten, beschlossen beide einen Plan, den Urtitanen zu nutzen um die Eldia auf ewig zu sterilisieren und so "human" auszulöschen". Zu diesem Zweck war Zeke auch bereit, sich selbst und seine Interessen aufzugeben um der Held zu sein, der die Menschheit vor den Eldia rettete. Fortan brillierte er im Militärtraining, so dass er schließlich gewählt wurde, den Tiertitanen zu erben. Während Zeke offiziell als Wunderkind galt und insbesondere von Magath gefördert wurde, blieb Zeke stets seinem wahren Ziel treu, so dass alles, was er tat, schließlich diesem Ziel diente. Als erwachsener Mann ist Zeke insgeheim ein Einzelgänger. Sein Intellekt und seine manipulative Persönlichkeit ermöglichen es ihm, die Situation um sich herum zu manipulieren und doch nicht direkt in Erscheinung zu treten; meist lässt er seine Ziele durch andere Leute umsetzen, die manchmal gar nicht erkennen, dass sie in Wirklichkeit Zeke dienen. Obwohl er schon auf diversen Seiten stand und unterschiedliche Verbündete hatte - unter ihnen Marley, die Krieger sowie die Jägeristen - sind die einzigen Figuren, denen er wirklich vertraut, sein ehemaliger Mentor Xaver sowie sein Halbbruder Eren Jäger. Letzteren sieht Zeke als weiteres Opfer ihres Vaters an und will Eren daher aus Grishas "Gehirnwäsche" befreien. Nachdem Eren sich Zekes Plan, die Eldia zu sterilisieren, angeschlossen hat, zeigt sich Zeke als fürsorglicher und beschützender Bruder Eren gegenüber. Allerdings ist die Projizierung seines eigenen Leidens auf Eren und sein blindes Vertrauen gegenüber seinem Bruder auch Zekes größte Schwäche. Trotz seiner Verachtung seiner eigenen Rasse will Zeke die Eldia nicht unnötig leiden sehen. Anstatt sie alle grausam zu töten, will er die Eldia stattdessen durch die Kraft des Urtitanen sterilisieren, so dass sie im Zuge der nächsten 100 Jahre von sich aus aussterben. Obwohl Zeke im Zuge des Erreichen seines Plans hunderte Eldia getötet hat, genießt er diese Morde nicht und verdrängt sie stattdessen; so vergleicht er beispielsweise seine fast vollständige Auslöschung des Aufklärungstrupps in Shiganshina mit einem Baseballspiel und distanziert sich so von den unmittelbaren Ereignissen um sich herum; anstelle von felsigen Projektilen, mit denen er den Aufklärungstrupp auslöscht, sieht er es als "perfektes" Baseballspiel an. Während des von Zeke mitgeplanten Massakers in Rebellio sorgt Zeke zudem dafür, dass seine Freunde Pieck und Galliard zuvor von Handlangern festgesetzt werden, damit sie im kommenden Gefecht nicht zu Schaden kommen. Trivia * Zeke hat am selben Tag Geburtstag wie Reiner Braun. Übersetzung Navigation en:Zeke Yeager Kategorie:Attack on Titan-Schurke Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Riese Kategorie:Mutant Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Tierquäler Kategorie:Nihilist Kategorie:Wahnhaft